Una victoria absoluta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El doctor Z ha logrado crear la carta definitiva para vencer al equipo D y hacerse con todas las cartas de dinosaurios. Solo hay un pequeño defecto en su plan: el haberle dado la carta a sus secuaces Úrsula, Zander y Ed. Oneshot


Saludos a todos lo que se dignen a pasar por aquí a leer. Tengo muchíiiiisimo tiempo de no estar por aquí (estuve sólo una vez, para quienes no lo sepan todavía), y ahora aprovecho para dejarles este pequeño OS. Espero que les guste lo que van a leer 😊. Y si piensan que me fui muy al principio, es que desgraciadamente jamás salí de allí.

 **Una victoria absoluta**

¡Por fin la tenía en sus manos, y nadie sería capaz de contestarle su nueva condición de invencible! El doctor Z, luego de infinidad de fallos y explosiones que se llevaron al caño infinidad de materiales de la isla, así como también una generosa parte del presupuesto de todo el equipo, había conseguido una carta de poder que sería capaz de darle a su poseedor un poder sin igual. Era una carta que otorgaba al dinosaurio seleccionado un poder tal que prácticamente se consideraba una victoria automática su utilización. Era una carta tan poderosa e infalible que era imposible que los fantoches de sus lacayos pudieran fallar al darle uso. Cualquier derrota, incluso ante un muy habilidoso y experimentado en este tipo de batallas, tendría que suponer un milagro.

─ ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Victoria! ¡He diseñado la carta definitiva! ─ grita el doctor Z mientras pegaba brincos por todo el laboratorio.

─ ¡Santo cielo, doctor Z! ¡Deje de pasear por el laboratorio mientras estoy trapeando el suelo! ─ se queja Helga mientras apretaba muy furiosa la fregona.

Pero el doctor Z no prestaba la más mínima atención a Helga, así que a ella no le queda otra alternativa que romperle la fregona en cuanto pierde el control, y en cuanto logra frenarlo le dedica un sermón digno de record Giness. Pero nada había que le pudiera bajar los humos al doctor Z, ahora cuando veía tan cerca y tan real la victoria total para el equipo Alpha.

Sí, ahora los niños del equipo D tendrían que clamar con piedad en cuanto se enfrenten a la nueva carta.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

─ Escuchen muy bien, trío de zopencos, pues no pienso repetírselos ─ empieza el doctor Z en cuanto a Ed, Zander y Úrsula frente a él ─. Aquí les dejo mi más reciente invento, una carta que brindará a sus dinosaurios de un poder sin igual, por lo que serán capaces de vencer y capturar a los dinosaurios de aquellos mocosos entrometidos sin casi hacer esfuerzo.

─ ¿Realmente existe tal carta? Es usted increíble, doctor Z ─ se sobresalta Ed.

─ Gracias a esta nueva carta, ustedes no tendrán obstáculos para capturar todas las cartas y traerlas ante mí, y de ese modo seremos los vencedores absolutos en esta contienda que se ha estado prolongando por demasiado tiempo ─ el doctor Z le entrega a Úrsula la carta, y ella la recibe con estrellas en los ojos ─. Esta vez ni siquiera sus errores habituales serán un impedimento para que consigan la victoria, ¡así que vayan ahora y recuperen lo que por derecho me pertenece!

─ _¡A LA ORDEN!_ ─ gritan Úrsula, Ed y Zander mientras saludaban al estilo militar y luego salen de allí casi corriendo, aunque pronto empiezan a forcejear para salir por la puerta.

─ Grrrr, vaya que son tontos ─ suspira el doctor.

─ ¿Y ahora es que se da cuenta? ─ dice Helga desde detrás del doctor Z ─ Ahora que ya terminó de balbucear sus órdenes, es hora de que vaya a trapear usted el suelo que me volvió a ensuciar.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ¡Pero Helga…!

─ ¡Pero nada, doctor! ─ corta Helga poniendo una cara que hace que el doctor Z se redujera completamente ─ No hay excusa que valga, así que vaya ya mismo a limpiar el suelo del laboratorio. Así aprenderá a mantenerse a un lado cuando yo esté limpiando.

El doctor Z suspira desanimado mientras toma una cubeta con la fregona (reparada con celo) y se dirige nuevamente al laboratorio, mientras que Helga iba detrás de él para asegurarse que no fuera a evadir su responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla**

Ya el trío villano se disponía a capturar al último dinosaurio que había despertado, en algún lado del mundo (como siempre), y como era de esperarse, también se encontraba presente el equipo D para hacerse con la carta, y sus leales compañeros prehistóricos les estaban haciendo compañía.

─ Otra vez ustedes, equipo Alpha ─ suspira Max con fastidio ─. Ya se está haciendo aburrido eso de enfrentarlos y vencerlos a cada rato ¿acaso no les fastidia a ustedes también?

─ Grrrr ¡Puedes pensar lo que te dé la gana, pero nosotros esta vez los vamos a aplastar! ─ responde Úrsula rechinando los dientes ─ Esta vez no hay nada que tú y tus amigos pueda hacer contra nosotros, porque esta vez venimos muy bien preparados, y no les diré de qué modo lo haré.

─ ¿Eh? Pero se supone que íbamos a usar los tres la nueva carta que creó el doctor Z ─ suelta Ed, revelando accidentalmente el secreto de la mujer, cosa que la hace enfurecer.

─ Con que era eso ─ dice Max sin sobresaltarse demasiado ─. Si así son las cosas ahora, supongo que todo lo que mis amigos y yo tenemos que hacer es quitarles la carta, ¿no?

─ ¡Eso ya lo veremos, niño! ─ Zander saca su dinolector y activa el modo de batalla de Spinny ─ A ver cómo te sales de esta.

Max reacciona inmediatamente activando el modo de batalla de Gabu, y enseguida la pelea da comienzo. Al cabo de un par de segundos Rex y Zoe ya estaban al lado de Max y preparan a Ace para el combate. Úrsula y Ed no se quedan atrás, y la pelea pronto alcanza su máxima intensidad por el intenso intercambio de golpes y ataques especiales entre los seis dinosaurios que allí se encontraban. En un principio no parecía haber un ganador claro, y Úrsula ya se disponía a sacar la carta de la victoria del doctor Z, cuando ve que Zoe sale corriendo hacia la carta de dinosaurio que ya había sido dosificada anteriormente.

─ Oh, no, ¡no lo harás, niñita! ─ Úrsula sale disparada hacia la carta, sorprendiendo a Zoe.

─ Vaya, sí que es rápida la ancianita.

Aquello hizo que Úrsula se enfureciera bastante y gritara mientras aceleraba su carrera. Aunque Zoe siguiera siendo la que más cerca estaba de la carta, Úrsula seguía acortando la ventaja de una forma abrumadora. La pelirrosa comprendía entonces que la carrera estaba en su contra, pero sí había algo que pudiera hacer para prevenir la victoria del equipo villano: Acelera al máximo de su capacidad y estira la mano para alcanzar la carta, pero Úrsula seguía recortando la distancia.

─ ¡Ríndete ya, mocosa!

Zoe consigue la hazaña de tomar primero la carta, pero su temeridad terminó en una tremenda colisión entre ambas que mandó a volar la carta junto con los dinolectores de ambas. Úrsula no se da tiempo para chillar de dolor, pues primero tenía que recuperar el dinolector, y todavía tenía consigo la carta del doctor Z, y ya veía el momento para poner su estrategia definitiva en marcha.

─ ¡Ja! Vamos a ver qué tan valientes son en cuanto juegue esta carta de la victoria ─ Úrsula pone muy en alto la carta, lista para pasarla por el dinolector, y tanto Max como Rex estaban nerviosos ─. Hora de dormir, mocosos ¡Impacto definitivo!

Al pasar la carta por el dinolector, la tierra empieza a temblar y se siente una enorme cantidad de energía en el aire. Zander y Ed se abrazan asustados al pensar que Terry podría desatar el apocalipsis o algo así, pero Terry sólo mostraba la misma sorpresa que los demás.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ¿Por qué no está funcionando la carta? ─ se extraña Úrsula ─ No sé ni para qué me extraña que esta carta no funcione, si nada de lo que inventa el doctor Z lo hace.

─ Parece que no te has dado cuenta que te equivocaste de dinolector ─ dice Zoe burlona mientras sostenía el dinolector que brindaba poder a Terry.

Úrsula tarda apenas un segundo en darse cuenta del craso error que había cometido y ve que en sus manos estaba el dinolector de Zoe. Lo siguiente de lo que la peliverde se da cuenta es que Paris embiste a los dinosaurios del equipo Alpha y los derrotan de forma instantánea. El golpe había sido tan potente que fue fulminante, pues los dinosaurios del equipo Alpha ni siquiera pudieron emitir sonido alguno de dolor o sorpresa antes de ser convertidos nuevamente en cartas. Zander y Ed estaban que no se lo creían. Jamás habían sufrido semejante derrota tan aplastante, y eso que ya el equipo Alpha contaba con un dilatado historial de derrotas.

─ ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ─ dice Rex sin perder más tiempo.

Los tres dinosaurios del equipo D rodean inmediatamente al equipo Alpha e imposibilitan cualquier tentativa de escape. El mensaje era bastante claro: el equipo Alpha tenía que darse por vencido y darles todas sus cartas a los vencedores, y eso también incluía los dinolectores, en vista que Zoe no daba muestras de querer soltar el de Úrsula.

─ ¿Qué le diremos al doctor Z cuando volvamos a la base? ─ se asusta Ed.

─ No lo sé, pero está claro que no estará contento ─ responde Zander mientras soltaba todas las cartas que llevaba.

* * *

 **Base del equipo Alpha**

El doctor Z finalmente había terminado de limpiar el suelo de su propio laboratorio y sentía que la espalda la tenía hecha polvo, pero al menos lo mantenía ligeramente animado la esperanza de que sus tres esbirros llegaran con los primeros resultados de su más grande invento, y justo escucha que la puerta se abre, revelando la llegada de ellos.

─ Vaya, ya era hora que llegaran ─ dice el doctor Z con una sonrisa maligna ─ ¿Ya pudieron capturar al dinosaurio? ¿Hicieron papilla a aquellos niños? Díganme que sí lo hicieron.

El equipo Alpha se pone a temblar de miedo. Ninguno de los tres quería enfrentarse a la ira del doctor Z en cuanto se enterase de todo, pero no había nada con que pudieran, al menos, maquillar la verdad. Tuvieron en sus manos la carta de poder más grandiosa que hayan visto, y el descuido de Úrsula les concedió la derrota más humillante que hayan tenido jamás. Eso sin duda debía de ser un récord, uno que jamás desearon lograr.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde están las cartas? ─ el doctor X aún parecía niño que esperaba por su regalo ante papá Noel.

En ese momento, y como no podía ser de otro modo, Zander y Úrsula dieron un paso atrás para que fuese Ed quien diese todas las explicaciones que estaba exigiendo el doctor. Ed sólo podía entrar en pánico mientras encontraba las palabras adecuadas, aunque ese intento sería completamente inútil: Si no era un mensaje directo y claro de victoria, nada había que pudiera frenar la ira del doctor Z.

─ B-bueno… Resulta que hemos perdido la carta… y-y también perdimos a todos nuestros dinosaurios ─ Ed tuvo que ir al grano, y el ambiente se congela repentinamente.

Al cabo de algunos segundos, y como si las palabras de Ed hubiesen servido para invocar a un demonio, el doctor Z se enfurece a un nivel que sus tres acólitos jamás habían visto. Ni siquiera se molestaron en prestar atención a lo que se pone a gritar cuando echan a correr a toda velocidad, como si el doctor Z se los fuera a comer cual fiera salvaje.

─ ¡…ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MUY CARO! ¡ZOPENCOS! ¡IDIOTAS! ¡NO HUYAAAAN!

─ ¡Ya basta de esos gritos, doctor Z! ─ se enfada Helga en cuanto llega a limpiar el salón de la base.

Pero tanto el doctor Z como sus tres secuaces siguen corriendo por todo el lugar, y Helga sin duda tendría que detenerlos, darles una buena regañada para aplacarlos y la orden de que sean ellos que limpien. Nada complicado, tomando en cuenta quién manda en realidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

En un principio concebí este OS más corto, pero los giros del destino hasta esto me acabaron llevando. Los dejo de este modo, y espero que les haya agradado aunque sea un poco 😊

Hasta otra


End file.
